my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cars 3 (2017)
Cars 3 is a 3D computer-animated film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures and was released on June 16, 2017 to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Pixar's Cars and the 5th Anniversary of Pixar's Cars 2 (despite being one year late for the anniversaries of said previous movies). Storyline Lightning McQueen sets out to prove to a new generation of racers that he's still the best race car in the world. Blindsided by a new generation of blazing-fast cars, the legendary Lighting McQueen finds himself pushed out of the sport that he loves. Hoping to get back in the game, he turns to Cruz Ramirez, an eager young technician who has her own plans for winning. With inspiration from the Fabulous Hudson Hornet and a few unexpected turns, No. 95 prepares to compete on Piston Cup Racing's biggest stage. Also See Cars 3 (2017) (Trailers) Cars (2006) Cars 2 (2011) Planes (2013) Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) Movie Trailer Cars 3 "Rivalry" Official Trailer Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, Truck, Mack Transport - External: Air Horn, Short Blast Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, HEAVY, CROWD 01 Sound Ideas, GAS STATION - SERVICE BELL: TWO RINGS, SERVICE STATION Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard in high and low pitches; Used for the tractors.) Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110101 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 Hollywoodedge, Raspberry Fart Flap CRT050506 Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201 (Fifth whinny; or Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301) WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR (2006 WALT DISNEY PICTURES JINGLE) WILHELM SCREAM(Heard in a normal pitch this time but in a very low volume.) LUXO JR. SQUEAKING MAC Sounds Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Use Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY